sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Follow Me, Boys!
| starring = Fred MacMurray Vera Miles Lillian Gish Charles Ruggles Elliott Reid Kurt Russell Luana Patten Ken Murray | music = George Bruns Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman | cinematography = Clifford Stine | editing = Robert Stafford | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 131 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $16,207,116 }} Follow Me, Boys! is a 1966 family film produced by Walt Disney Productions. It is an adaptation of the 1954 novel God and My Country by MacKinlay Kantor and is notable for being the final live action film produced by Walt Disney, which was released two weeks before his death. The film stars Fred MacMurray, Vera Miles, Lillian Gish, Charles Ruggles and Kurt Russell, and is co-produced by Walt Disney and Winston Hibler, directed by Norman Tokar and written by Louis Pelletier. The film is notable for being one of the few movies that features the Boy Scouts of America and is Disney's paean to the Boy Scouts. The title song "Follow Me, Boys!" was written by studio favorites Robert and Richard Sherman. For a time, after the film was released, the Boy Scouts of America was considering using the song as their anthem, but efforts toward this end were eventually dropped. Boys' Life for December 1966 included a teaser article on the film. Follow Me, Boys! was the first of ten Disney films in which Kurt Russell would appear over the next ten years. A DVD version was released on February 3, 2004 by Walt Disney Home Entertainment, although it is in 4:3 pan and scan format, not the original 1.66:1 wide screen aspect ratio. Synopsis In 1930, Lemuel "Lem" Siddons (Fred MacMurray) is a saxophonist in a traveling band who dreams of becoming a lawyer. When the band's bus reaches the small town of Hickory, Lem suddenly decides to leave the band and settle down, finding a job as a clerk in the general store owned by John Everett Hughes (Charlie Ruggles). At the town civic meeting, Lem again notices Vida Downey (Vera Miles), a bank teller whom Lem had seen on his first day in town, and eventually attempts to woo away from her boyfriend Ralph Hastings (Elliott Reid). Lem notices Vida crosses off the YMCA and the 4-H from her list of three possible organizations to keep the town's boys off the streets, leaving only the Boy Scouts, and he decides to suggest and volunteer to become Scoutmaster of the newly formed Troop 1. A short time later, Lem becomes an all-around natural leader with the Scout troop, even putting his plans to become a lawyer aside as he helps the town's boys mature into men. Meanwhile, the town's troublemaker boy, Edward "Whitey" White, Jr. (Kurt Russell), refuses to join the troop. One night, while Lem and Vida are on a date, they catch Whitey shoplifting from Hughes' store. Startled, Whitey falls and sprains his ankle, which Lem bandages using the techniques provided in the Boy Scout Handbook. Impressed by Lem's work, Whitey secretly steals the book, which Lem allows, because he sees his past self reflected in Whitey. One night, Lem invites Whitey's father, Edward, Sr. (Sean McClory), to attend parents' night at the Boy Scouts' meeting place located the lake property of Hetty Seibert (Lillian Gish). Edward arrives drunk and embarrasses Whitey, causing him to quit the troop. However, Edward later dies that night of alcohol poisoning, leaving Lem and Vida to adopt Whitey. In 1944, Lem is accidentally captured by the United States Army, who are playing a war game in the area near the lake. Lem is taken for a spy due to his Scouting equipment and is unable to prove he is a Scoutmaster after the military captain asks Lem to tie a sheepshank, the only knot Lem never learned. Across the lake, Troop 1 fires their morning cannon, accidentally signaling the military to playfully attack the boys. The scouts take shelter in a staged base and successfully capture a tank with explosive squibs, meant to resemble land mines, thus freeing Lem from the captivity of the embarrassed military. Back at the lake, Lem and the troop discover that Ralph is taking Hetty to court over the lake property, since he believes it belongs to him. Lem is hired as Hetty's lawyer. He questions her on the stand, revealing that the property was once the location of her family cottage before it burned down in September 1918, two days after she learned that her sons were killed in France. Hetty states that she allowed the troop to meet there, as the boys reminded her of her late sons at play. Ultimately, Hetty wins the case and Lem is allowed to keep the property. On September 1, 1945, Lem and Vida celebrate Hughes' birthday by listening to Harry S. Truman announce the end of the war over the radio. Whitey, who became a captain in the army, returns to Hickory to introduce Lem and Vida to his wife, Nora, an army nurse. In 1950, Hughes passes away, leaving the store to both Lem and Vida. Meanwhile, due to Lem's health, the Scout committee forces Lem to retire as Scoutmaster. In appreciation for his two decades of service, the entire town gives Lem a surprise celebration on October 2, 1950,October 2, 1950 actually fell on Monday, not on Saturday as depicted in the film. with both current and former members of Troop 1 in attendance for the dedication of Hetty's property as Camp Siddons in honor of Lem. Cast * Fred MacMurray — Lemuel "Lem" Siddons * Vera Miles — Vida Downey * Lillian Gish — Hetty Seibert * Charlie Ruggles — John Everett Hughes * Sean McClory — Edward White, Sr. * Kurt Russell — Edward "Whitey" White, Jr. * Donald May — Edward "Whitey" White, Jr., as an adult * Luana Patten — Nora White * Elliott Reid — Ralph Hastings * John Zaremba — Ralph Hasting's lawyer * Ken Murray — Melody Murphy * Parley Baer — Mayor Hi Plommer * Steve Franken — P.O.W. Lieutenant * William Reynolds — Hoodoo Henderson (adult) * Madge Blake — Cora Anderson * Richard Bakalyan — Army War-Game Officer * Jimmy Murphy — P.O.W. Soldier * Adam Williams — P.O.W. Sergeant * John Larroquette — Army Soldier in War Games (uncredited) ;The Boys of Troop 1: * David Bailey — Duke * Billy Booth — Leo * Ronnie Dapo — Virgil "Tiger" Higgins * Ricky Kelman — Frankie Martin *Duane Chase — Joe Production This was Ruggles' last feature film. He has a small but critical role in the film. He was age 80 when this picture was made, and did only television work afterwards, until his death in 1970. Duane Chase, who played "Kurt" in The Sound of Music (1965), appears uncredited as one of the Boy Scouts. After this film, he left acting and thereafter only made professional appearances as himself at reunions with other Sound of Music cast members.Duane Chase filmography at IMDb Kurt Russell proved to be very popular in films produced by the Walt Disney Company. This was the first of seven films that he made for the studio from the late 1960s through early 70s.Kurt Russell filmography at IMDb Reception The film was popular, earning $5,350,000 in North American rentals in 1967."Big Rental Films of 1967", Variety, January 3, 1968, p 25. These figures refer to [[List of highest-grossing films#distributor rental|rentals accruing to the film distributors]]. Versions The film ran 131 minutes originally. In 1976, the film was re-released to theaters in a heavily shortened version running 107 minutes. When the film first came to video in the United States in 1984, it ran 120 minutes. The 2004 DVD release is the complete 131-minute original theatrical cut. See also * List of American films of 1966 * Lillian Gish filmography References External links * * * * [http://www.ultimatedisney.com/follow.html DVD review of Follow Me, Boys!] * [https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9F07E5D8163AE23ABC4A53DFB467838D679EDE New York Times review of Follow Me, Boys!] * [https://web.archive.org/web/20121130174512/http://cinchset.com/hickory.html Where was Walt Disney's Follow Me, Boys! town of Hickory] Category:1966 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about the Boy Scouts of America Category:1960s comedy-drama films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Norman Tokar Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Films scored by George Bruns Category:Films based on works by MacKinlay Kantor